This is Awkward
by Jaeh
Summary: Catch Riley doing one of his weirdest hobbies yet! And what if Ben catches him... no slash, one shot. First NT fic, don't shoot me! rated T for safety.


This is my first NT fic, go easy on me please :D It's a random idea I got when I was listening to Maroon 5 on my ipod. One shot.

Oh, and all the songs down there are owned by the Maroon 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure, Ben, or even Riley (I wish. :D).

* * *

_Take out cd. Insert in player. Pull out microphone and stand. Cue music._

_**Intro: (plays)**_

Riley slid out of his room, into the living room and in front of the microphone stand. He brushed lint and dirt off his batman boxers and white shirt.

_**All alone in my room thinking of you at a rate that's truly alarming  
I keep looping my memories of you in my head  
I pretend that you want me  
And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me**_

He sang his heart (and lungs, so it would seem..) out, waving an arm, tapping a foot to the beat. He waved at the unseen audience, and flashed the most dashing smile he could show.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about your love**_

Yes, he knows. It's one of his weirdest 'hobbies', yet. Singing to Maroon 5.

_**Ohh yeah**_

He screamed it out on top of his lungs. The pile of CDs on the floor shook.

_**Can't believe, I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go  
I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow**_

No one has ever caught him doing it. Singing in front of an imaginary audience in your boxers and a shirt would look embarrassing, not to mention awkward...

_**And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me**_

He did an air guitar move, and started dancing. He did the moonwalk, L.A walk, and every kind of walk there was.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop and I can't stop**_

It was a weird and... disturbing, hobby, singing and dancing (more like, pretending to be on some concert, singing...) to Maroon 5. It wasn't one of his most favourite bands, but whenever a song kicks in... or the urge to dance kicks in... he couldn't stop himself.

_**What I would give to have you look in my direction  
And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention  
And I touch myself like it's somebody else  
Thoughts of you are tattooed, on my mind, let me show you**_

He rocked the stand back and forth. He turned around and pointed upwards, and slowly brought his arm down to the side in a semi-circular motion.

_**And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about you**_

The doorbell rang, and Riley jumped towards the player and pressed the stop button. He answered the door, gave the pizza dude a fifty without looking, snatched the pizza and told the guy to keep the change. "Just, leave. Quickly."

He pressed 'play', and chose the next song.

_**I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart**_

Riley started pointing towards the audience, and removed the microphone from its stand. He pushed the stand aside, and started singing out loud.

_**Oh…**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before**_

The doorbell rang. Riley was enjoying himself too much that he didn't even hear it ring.

__

Her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
Oh... Oh.. wo..

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ben rang the doorbell again. And again. And again. No one answered. Music was blaring from the slit under the door, although the sound was muffled. It was like there was a party in there. He knew Riley couldn't hear the bell inside with all that music, so he tried jiggling the doorknob.

Locked.

He pulled out the 'emergency key' Riley gave to him. It was only for times when he desperately needs Riley and his door happens to be locked.

And this was important. Abby's getting ticked; she needed Riley to erase some virus from her laptop OR ELSE.

And Ben didn't even want to know what the 'or else' was.

So he needed Riley now. And fast.

He turned the key, expecting a full-blown party. But the first thing he saw was unexpected. It was Riley, singing loudly and dancing to the music of Marlon... Marrow... what-the-band's-name-again's music. With a microphone in his hand.

_What in the world is he doing..._

* * *

Riley froze when he saw Ben. He dropped the microphone, and stared at Ben. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the music forgotten in the background. 

"W-well..." Riley stammered. "This is awkward."

Ben looked at his best friend incredulously. Then he chuckled. And then a full-blown laugh.

Riley was redder than a sugar beet. "Don't... don't tell anyone. You... you saw... nothing."

Ben stopped, scanned Riley again, and laughed more. "Yeah-" Laugh. "yeah, sure..." More laughs. And more. And more. And he stopped again, and straightened himself up. "Ah... of course. I didn't... see... anything."

"Ah... Abby wants you to do something for her... something about a computer virus." Ben tried not to chuckle as his mind recounted over what he just saw.

Riley nodded, proceeded to his room, and came out dressed and ready to go with all his stuff with him.

* * *

Riley sat in the back of the car. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Ri... when I saw you earlier, you were comfortable enough to sing and dance in your boxers, and now you're uncomfortable in my car, fully dressed, just sitting?" mocked Ben.

Riley reddened. "That... was... really awkward. Can we never speak of it again?"

Ben laughed. "Sure... sure... it's between you and me... of course."

But they both know that Ben would never let this one go...

* * *

Review please! Go easy on me...! xD 


End file.
